


Operation: Sameen Shaw

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Sameen Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr user victoriancuddler: 'if root had been normal and she's awkwardly crushing on the bisexual, out of everyone's league Shaw. High school AU. 
> 
> Thanks VY. 
> 
> By 'normal' I took that as: She isn't a killer for hire and stayed in school using her hacking for more legal things.

If there was one thing she hated it was cowardice.

Samantha Groves did not run from her problems. She kept her eyes on the prize. She beat her problems round the head with a math textbook. She beat them and buried them into something less than a pulp.

Samantha Groves did not do cowardice.

Samantha Groves- sorry, Root now. It was a new thing she was trying: ‘new year, new you’ that kind of thing - was screwed and she knew it.

She had been for some time but she had hoped what with the 'new year, new you' thing that it might be different this year.

It wasn't.

Root settled into her desk at the back of the class. For the resident nerd it was an odd place to sit but that was their title not hers, and she preferred eyes on her classmates at all times.

Root liked math. She was good at it; came naturally to her like her fingers on the keys of a keyboard. She didn't have to think too hard to complete simple equations she had left behind months ago. So she liked math. It gave her time to think. Most lessons gave her plenty of time to think (she was a gifted academic after all) but math was special.

There were a few of her classes that were special. Math, History and Physics. All AP. For three subjects a week Root could sit back and enjoy the show. And by 'show' she supposed, now that she thought about it, she meant 'creepily staring at her cru-classmate.' Classmate.

And by classmate she meant Sameen Shaw.

Here lay her problem.

Her problems stemmed from one Sameen Shaw and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

(As Zoe liked to point out there were many things that could be done about this, such as actually speaking to the girl beyond scalding one-liners, but Root conveniently skipped over this probably quite good advice.)

Sameen Shaw had arrived last year, sliding into Root's math class with the elegance of a cat and saying not one word. At that point Root hadn't taken much notice (she tended to make a concerted effort to ignore her fellow students) to the new arrival, content to ignore her presence. Sameen was athletic: good at sports, intelligent; she had all the makings of a Grade A Prom Queen and everyone wanted to be friends with the new girl.

That was at first. Root watched as Sameen Shaw did something unexpected: Root watched as Sameen Shaw shot down everyone. She suffered no fools (a trait they perhaps shared), tolerated but never liked (here it might be said Shaw was more tolerant than herself but in her defence, she had been forced to endure the idiots far longer than she had) and was more than a little partial to physical assault. Her bark was just as bad as her bite. In the end Sameen Shaw was content to be alone.

This was where the problem started.

Root hated High School as a rule: a general rule that stated she felt she had far better things to be doing with her life than sitting in a classroom going over things she already knew. So Root kept herself to herself. Most knew her only as the quiet one: the resident geek who never said a word and held a 4.9 GPA. Enough knew that messing with her was one of the worst things you could do. But Sameen Shaw was different. Sameen Shaw not only held a GPA to rival her own she held her interest. Enough interest to have her sat in a class 5 minutes before it started just...waiting. Enough interest to lure her into actually showing an interest in the school sports and attending matches.

At this point, she was screwed. And not in the literal sense.

Summer. That was her savour. Three months of Shaw-free bliss. Three months to forget, to get over this...thing...and get back to the way things were.

Only that wasn't what happened and now here she was, sat at the back of her math class wondering why her eyes kept themselves firmly on the objectively uninteresting back of one Sameen Shaw.

 

* * *

'This is getting ridiculous Sam.'

'Root.'

Kara turned to look at her companion.

'You're actually doing this name change thing?'

'Yes. And what's ridiculous?'

'You're stalking her again.'

'If I wanted to stalk her I could trace every site she so much as thought about looking at. I am not stalking her.'

'So why are you sat outside on a step hiding your face behind a screen directly opposite the bench at which she's sat?'

'Coincidence.'

'Bullshit.'

Root sighed.

'What do you want Kara?'

'For you to stop being pathetic and talk to her.'

'Like you have with Martine?'

Kara didn't reply.

'I really don't think you're the one that should be giving out advice.'

Root stood up, packing up her laptop as she did so and walking away, leaving her lunch on the step. Kara soon followed, calling after her.

'The name thing is also ridiculous!'

Had Root stayed to watch she would have noticed one Sameen Shaw walk past on her way back inside, catch sight of the barely eaten lunch and pocket it.

 

* * *

 

'The positive charge...'

Root wasn't paying attention. She had a textbook open on a page about binary and was happily scribbling down some notes she might find useful for the software she was building. Electromagnetism was old news anyway: simple concepts once you understood the basic mathematics and concepts behind it, which she quite clearly did.

'...Class project....'

Root flicked to another page in her book.

'...25% of your final grade...'

Root looked up briefly, but not long enough to warrant concern.

'...partners...'

That caught her interest. Her eyes flitted about the classroom, lab benches full of students already picking partners. Her own bench was empty save for herself. There was one other who found themselves in a similar position and Root really didn't like where this was going.

'I have _assigned_ partners for this task...'

Root did not mirror the collective groan of the class. This she could cope with: an imbecile she could control. She would do the work they could shut up and get a good grade; no problems there.

She relaxed slightly but remained alert, eager to know who would be her unlucky partner, watching as others were paired off, some sharing hi-fives others visibly unhappy with their partner when they would rather have their friends to work with.

'Samantha Groves and Sameen Shaw...'

No.

No. What was this some sort of romantic comedy? No. There was no way in hell this was happening. Root tensed at the read out like she'd been hit by a bullet. Several in fact. This wasn't fair. The one person, the only one and...

She glanced a look at her new partner-no definitely _not_ partner. Cohort. Co-worker. Comrade- to judge the response. Sameen Shaw was looking casually over her shoulder at Root, _directly at her,_ face impassive with a look that could kill on a good day.

Root waved: a casual small, patronising wave of her fingers with a smirk to match. Sameen Shaw glared and faced the front once more.

Either this was going to be the most fun she'd ever had, or Samantha Groves was going to regret every second.

 

* * *

 

'Sameen wait!'

Root jogged after a quickly retreating Shaw who stopped at the use of her name.

'Don't call me that.'

Root tilted her head.

'Fine. I'm Root.'

She held out her hand but Shaw ignored it.

'Shaw.'

She pulled back her hand and smiled.

'Hello Shaw. When do you want to do the project?'

'I'm not doing it.'

'What?'

'I'm not doing it with you.'

'Uh...okay? I can do it all.'

Well this was easier than expected: she'd just do what she always did and-

'No.'

'No?'

'I'm not leaving it in your incapable hands. I'll do it.'

Shaw spun on her heel and began to walk away.

Incapable?

'Then lets do it together.'

Shaw turned around.

'We both clearly don't want to fail. We're both smart, mature people. Let's just do it together.'

'I don't work well in teams.'

'Neither do I,' Root began to walk forward, 'but I'm not leaving my grade in your less-than trustworthy hands and you don't seem to have any intention of leaving it to my _more_ than capable hands.'

Root was now level with Shaw and only now noticing quite how small the woman was compared to her. It was sort of adorable. But now was not the time to dwell on such...things.

'So, we work together.'

Shaw's expression hadn't changed.

'Minimal contact hours.'

This got a reaction, a slight shuffling as Shaw rearranged her backpack on her shoulder and Root counted this a victory.

'When?'

More than a victory: a triumph.

Root smiled.

'Tomorrow evening. Library?'

'Fine.'

With that Shaw left and Root watched as she disappeared down the corridor.

'What was that?'

Kara slid up next to her, Zoe right behind.

'Glad to see you're finally taking my advice Sam.'

'Root.'

Zoe chuckled.

'Sure.'

'And it's nothing. We have to speak. Physics project.'

Root turned around and absolutely did not like the shit eating grins they now wore.

'What?'

'So when's the next study date?'

'At her house.'

'In her bedroom.'

'Never. At least...not yet anyway.'

'So that is your intention?'

'Well obviously Kara.'

'So you do have a crush?'

'It's not a crush. She's aesthetically pleasing to look at.'

'Right.'

'So what's the plan?’

'None of your business. And stay out of this or I'll reverse the grades.'

'Yeah yeah. See you later Sam.'

'Root!'

She headed the opposite direction, frustrated and teased but of course they were right. Besides, she didn't really have a plan per say. She knew enough about Sameen Shaw to know that simply getting her to talk was going to be a challenge enough.

That said she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

 

* * *

 

'Hey Sameen,' sung Root, dropping her back on the long wooden desk.

'Don't. Call me that.'

Root sat down.

'Why not?'

'You wanna be called Samantha Groves?'

'Not particularly.'

Root sat herself down, opening her bag and pulling out a foot-long subway sandwich, setting it in front of Shaw before pulling out several of her books and a pad of paper.

'It's yours,' said Root noticing Shaw was simply staring at the food.

'Why?'

'I happened to buy two sandwiches.'

Shaw scoffed in disbelief but said nothing more, tearing into her sandwich.

'So what's the plan?' she managed to ask through a mouthful of pastrami.

'I thought you had one.'

Shaw looked at her as though the mere thought was ludicrous and Root chuckled.

'Electricity. We could either design some form of EMP gun or stick with a more efficient electric chair.'

Shaw raised an eyebrow.

'What?' asked Root, defensive.

'Morbid.'

'You want to design fairy lights instead or run with one of these more appealing options?'

Shaw might be hot but Root was not fond of being looked down on. Or being mocked. She was good at this damn it.

'EMP gun.'

'Great.'

'I'll build it, you do the science.'

'Fine.'

'So we done?'

'Yes.'

'Great.'

Shaw slid from her chair taking the sandwich with her and walking off without looking back.

Root sighed. She hadn't even unpacked her bag.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

 

* * *

 

What even was her aim? Sure Shaw was hot but she didn't want a relationship (she didn't do those and she was for the most part blackmail immune, and she'd like to keep it that way) so the sole goal was...to get in her pants.

God. This is what she had fallen to.

Root tapped away at her laptop making the last few adjustments to her...improvements...on a certain student's profile before closing it, satisfied with her work.

'I have fallen,' she mourned.

'What did you do?'

Root didn't reply.

'You caved didn't you?'

Root nodded.

Kara laughed.

'Get me the popcorn,' cackled Kara as Root swatted her arm.

'This is not funny.'

'You're right: it's pathetic.'

'Yeah thanks I don't need you of all people to tell me that.'

 

* * *

 

When Sameen Shaw walked into her Chemistry AP class the next day Root was glad it had worked but somehow felt very, very vulnerable.

Whether that was due to the shame of her actions or the death-inspiring glare shot her way she couldn't quite tell.

Rather than talking the other spare bench in the classroom Sameen Shaw came to sit by her.

'What the fuck Root?'

'What?'

Play it cool. Play it innocent.

'Why am I in this class?'

'Because it's...your chemistry class?'

Shaw snapped grabbing Root by her collar and pulling their faces close. God her eyes were pretty.

'Have you ever seen me in here before Root?' hissed the very, _very_ angry Shaw.

'Wouldn't know. Haven't been paying much attention.'

'I will gut you where you stand,' growled Shaw and at this point Root began to wonder why their professor had decided now was the moment to ignore all wrong-doing because her life was very much in danger.

'Resident nerd Sameen in case you hadn't noticed: I get that threat at least three times a week.'

Shaw let her go, dropping her roughly back onto her stool.

'You've never been threatened a day in your life.'

'I was once.'

'Ominous.'

'Almost as ominous as you wouldn't you say?'

Shaw turned to her.

'You have nothing on me.'

'You're ominousness or dirt?'

'Either.'

She really was poking the bear here but she just couldn't stop.

'You'd be surprised.'

Shaw glared at her, neither now paying attention to the titration equations before them.

'You have anything on me and it proves your good at computers.'

Root shrugged.

'You know it was me anyway.'

'Change it back.'

'No can do Sameen.'

'You can change it one way but not another?'

'Too suspicious. Looks like your stuck with me for...six of your classes now.'

Root flashed a smile and Shaw looked away, snapping the pencil in her hand.

Root 1. Shaw 0.

 

* * *

 

'Hey Sameen,' chimed Root, walking up to the garage in which Shaw worked.

Shaw spun around, hearing that irritating greeting over the thud of her blasting music.

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

'Come to check up on your work that's all.'

Root dropped a paper bag on the hood of the car in Shaw's garage, coming up behind her to see progress.

'Very nice.'

Root nodded thoughtfully as if she had any idea what the hell Shaw was doing.

'How the fuck do you know where I live?'

Root shrugged.

'Not exactly hard in this day and age.'

Shaw continued to glare.

'What, you think I hacked the NSA or something? Please I could do a better job than them with a microchip, four paperclips and a potato.'

'What the hell do you want Root?' sighed Shaw, turning back to her equipment.

'Wanted to ask you what your designs were. I'm going to need them if any of this paper is going to make sense.'

'I need them.'

'Then let me take a photo.'

'Fine.'

Root smiled.

'Thanks Sameen.'

She practically skipped behind the other girl, coming to a stop far too close to Shaw's back for either of their liking (Root was tracing an oil smudge on the back of Shaw's neck with her eyes. It really was too distracting here: Shaw in a black tank top, glistening with sweat, working with mechanics...Root made a mental note to get out of the fucking gutter.) as Shaw rustled around in some papers.

'Here.'

Root spread them out and took the photo, handing them back.

'Thanks again Sameen.'

Root began to leave the garage, content for now.

'You forgot your bag Root,' called Shaw after her.

Root glanced over her shoulder.

'It's for you sweetie,' she sung, walking the rest of the way home with a giant grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

'Just go and ask her.'

'For what?'

Zoe, Root and Kara sat in the library supposedly studying but none of them were particularly invested and all of them far too clever for their own good.

'Sex.'

Root raised her eyebrow at Zoe.

'Oh yeah 'Hi Sameen, lets fuck.' That'll go down well.'

'Sameen is first name basis! That's a start.'

'I forced the issue there,' admitted Root, twisting a pencil through her fingers as they spoke.

'Forcing! See the girl needs direct confrontation. Just go up to her and ask to fuck then we can _all_ be over this.'

Kara nodded enthusiastically in agreement, sick of hearing anything to do with one Sameen Shaw.

'No.'

'Well what do you want from her? You want to ask her to prom?'

Root looked personally affronted.

'God no I'm not even going.'

'Why not?' asked Kara, 'it's the last time we can really all be together before college.'

'Not. Going.'

'Then what's the problem? Just ask her for sex?'

Root sighed in exasperation.

'Just do it,' coaxed Kara, 'I bet she says yes.'

'No.'

'You already know what you'd say!'

'No.'

'Was I wrong before? No. I'm never wrong about these things. Just ask her for sex. 'Hi Shaw, wanna go bang in the toilet?''

'I do not want to bang Sameen Shaw in the toilet.'

'Oh sorry she's more high class. Maybe shoot for a bed.'

Kara and Zoe were having far too much fun, words laced with mirth as they riled Root up.

'I am not having sex with Sameen Shaw!' declared Root just a little too loudly for the library.

Root glanced around, noticing the nearby area empty and sighed softly with relief. That was until Sameen Shaw walked casually out from behind a shelf nearby.

Root froze in her seat as Zoe and Kara erupted in quiet hysterics.

'Root?'

Root turned to face Shaw now standing looking down over her.'

'Yes Sameen?'

Root put on her bravest face hoping it was somewhat convincing. She was a badass and she was mysterious and flirty and she was so utterly screwed.

'My half of the project is done. Collect it tonight.'

'Anything for you sweetie,' replied Root, trying to appear as normal as possible.

'And Root?'

Root raised an eyebrow.

‘Don’t bother with a ride home.'

With that, Shaw sauntered off as unaffected as ever. Beside her, Zoe and Kara sat with their mouths open.

'You are so gonna bang her tonight.'

'Shut up.'


End file.
